Camping Chaos!
by Voice-sama
Summary: Mokuba convinces Seto to go camping with all the YGO crew! Chaos, Marshmallows, Pranks, and evil Gummy Bears! COMPLETE NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Hey there! Yeah, this is supposed to be my first FF on FF.net! Just to be said, I´m gonna call Yami Marik Malik. I guess that´s all.Oh, and I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh (though it would be nice...*dreams*)  
  
Well. Here we are, in Domino City, and the sun is about to rise every moment. Let´s have a look on the main character, Yugi Mutou!  
  
Yugi: *snores*  
  
Uh, well.seems like he´s still asleep. Okay. Let´s see if his Alter Ego is asleep, too. At the moment he´s lying on his air mattress in front of Yugi´s bed.  
  
Yami: *snores too* Mmmbln.the ground.almighty pharaoh.not fair.*mumbles*  
  
Okay.it really is very early in the morning. Alright with me. Let´s see if Yugi´s friends are asleep as well.  
  
Joey: *snores**drools*  
  
Tea: .and, friends are just cool, because.*mumbles* Seems like another of her infamous friendship speeches.  
  
Tristan: Have to do.my hair.  
  
Ryou: *slumbers* mhh.*sucks on his thumb*  
  
Bakura: *kneels in front of Ryous bed* Nyahaha.I can use this for blackmail.*shots photos*  
  
Wow, one of them is awake.but is it right to call Bakura a friend of Yugi´s ? Let´s just call him that - Yugi really does like everyone, doesn´t he? Let´s have a look on Kaiba Mansion.  
  
Kaiba: *sits in front of his PC* nnn.*drools on his key pad*  
  
Mokuba: *prepares breakfast* *whistles*  
  
Hmph, you can´t say they haven´t got employees for this.*eyes Mokuba skeptically* Well, okay. Who´s left.ah! The Ishtar-siblings, and Serenity, and Mai.  
  
Marik: *slumbers* Soon.I´m gonna destroy you.pharaoh.*mumbles*  
  
Malik: Yeah, go on with it, little one *grins evilly* .uh-oh.  
  
Isis: MAALIIK!! If I EVER see you coming near the kitchen again, you´re gonna be grounded!!  
  
Malik: .aw nuts -_-  
  
Whoa, that´s what I call perfect family life! Another experience for me.yay! Same time, different place. Serenity: *sits in front of TV with a can of beer and watches soap operas* Hn.seems like every good-looking guy looks like Joey, eh?  
  
Um, no, Serenity, not really.*drop* Hm, we have to be finished by now.  
  
Mai: Yes.yes, that´s good.continue.*sighs*  
  
Eh? What´s going on?? Ah, yes. ^-^ She got a massage machine for Christmas. But somehow the machine has to be activated.  
  
Duke: I hate losing to her T.T  
  
*sniggers* Well, somehow he deserves it. Where did we stop? Ah. At the storyline, right? Oh come on, every story has to have a storyline.seems like little Mokuba-chan´s got an idea.  
  
Mokuba: Pancakes are ready by now.I wonder if Seto´s awake? ^-^ I´m gonna wake him up, so I can ask him by the way! *runs off*  
  
Ask him what? Seems like he´s got something great in mind, eh? Let´s see how Seto Kaiba works his little brother´s idea. Mokuba has found him by now and gently awoke him with a OH BIG BROTHER!  
  
Kaiba: You. Want. WHAT?? *wipes away spittle from key pad*  
  
Mokuba: Go camping! Well, I think it´s a great idea!  
  
Kaiba: Oh no, it isn´t! You have to sleep in tiny tents *shivers* and...and there are.are.insects! O.O  
  
Mokuba: Then.not? *saddest puppy eyes of the world*  
  
Kaiba: NO!  
  
Mokuba: Okay then. I´m gonna ask Yugi. And then I´m gonna move over to Yugi´s and Yami will be my new bestest friend and we gonna play Duel Monsters and have parties and I will forget about my mean big brother soon. *turns away*  
  
Kaiba: O.O M.Mokuba, don´t say that.  
  
Mokuba: We go camping then? ^-^  
  
Kaiba: .alright with me. -_-  
  
Mokuba: YAY! *hugs Seto* I´m gonna call Yugi and the others!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT? You never said.  
  
Mokuba: *runs off without listening* mwaaaahhahahaha..oops ^-^ *grabs phone*  
  
Yay, good job, Mokuba! I wonder if everyone could convince Seto-chan with this tactic.*grins* Let´s see what our friends think of Mokubas idea.  
  
Yugi: *fumbles for phone* Who on earth.Hello?  
  
Mokuba: HI YUGI!!  
  
Yugi:*flinches* Hi Mokuba.*holds the phone an arm-length away*  
  
Mokuba: YUGI! Seto and I wanna go camping and.  
  
Kaiba: *from behind* I never said I want to!  
  
Mokuba:.and we wanted to ask if you all would come along!!  
  
Yugi: Uh.sure.I´m gonna call the others as soon as I´m awake.  
  
Mokuba: GREAT! See ya! Tomorrow morning we start! *hangs up*  
  
He sure has got too much energy.let´s leave Mokuba and Seto a few minutes alone, so Seto-chan can calm down ^-^  
  
Yami: Who was that..? *mumbles*  
  
Yugi: Mokuba.asked if we wanna go camping with ´em.  
  
Yami_ Ah. Okay. *goes back to sleep*  
  
Yugi: *goes back to sleep as well*  
  
Will there ever be a chance to go camping with them sleeping?? Review if you wanna know ^-^ Voice 


	2. Packing

Heey! Welcome back to our popular (*drop*) documentation soap opera about Yugi, his friends, and the inescapable camping trip! Now we´ve got the deciding, will there be a camping trip? Let´s see if Yami and Yugi are awake now.  
  
Yugi: *sleeps*  
  
Yami: *takes a shower*  
  
Wow.  
  
Yami: Hey! *covers the camera*  
  
Damn.um *cough* Well, at least he´s awake. Oh, Tea´s awake, too! Seems like she´s cleaning.  
  
Tea: *humms* *cleans picture frames*  
  
Ack.let´s run, I guess she´s up to another friendship speech.*gulps* They can last for hours, you know! Well, Tristan and Joey are awake too, and they have breakfast. O.O Gimme a break - Breakfast?? Joey? Tristan? In their pajamas? Have Breakfast?? Don´t tell me they live together!! Oh. The regie told us. It´s true, they live together. With Serenity, and Duke, by the way. But Duke´s not available, because he lost when he was dueling Mai the last time, and now he has to operate the massage machine. Hm.I wonder if Marik´s awake now.  
  
Malik: But, Isis! You can´t wake him up! Just have a look how cute he sleeps.  
  
Isis: Don´t tell me what I´ve got to do, psycho -_- He dreams of destroying the pharaoh again, right?  
  
Malik: *smiles* Yep!  
  
Isis: -_- *beats the crap out of Malik*  
  
Malik: *k.o*  
  
Isis: Well, okay. *claps hands together* Marik! Get up! *Tipps a glass of water over Mariks head*  
  
Marik: *mumbles* justfiveminuteslonger -  
  
Isis: No way. Get up or you won´t get any gummy bears today.  
  
Marik: *jumps up* Gummy bears? WHERE?  
  
Ah, that´s the way you get him.*grins evilly* Veeeeery well.um. While Malik´s dreaming of little, flying millenia rods, and Isis feeds Marik with gummy bears, and Tristan and Joey having breakfast together *I just can´t get over it*, let´s have a look what Ryou and Bakura are doing.  
  
Ryou: No, Bakura, wait - ah - oh, yeah, now you´ve got it - continue -  
  
Bakura: Got it! Like I said, leave it to me *grins* Damn jelly glass.I showed you!!  
  
Ryou: My hero! =^-^=  
  
Bakura: Don´t even think about coming near me, Ryou. -_-  
  
Ryou: Sorry *drop*  
  
Bakura: By the way, the pharaoh called earlier.  
  
Ryou: And -?  
  
Bakura: What, and?  
  
Ryou: What did he say?  
  
Bakura: Oh. He asked if we wanna go camping or something like that.  
  
Ryou: Camping? *eyes sparkling like stars* Sure we go!!  
  
Bakura: *sigh*  
  
Okay, after we misunderstood them -or, better, I did, I don´t know what about you ^-^- we can count on Ryou and his yami. Seems like Yugi´s the only one sleeping. I wonder how Yami wakes him up.  
  
Yami: *bents over Yugi with a towel around his hips*  
  
O.O uuh..  
  
Yami: Hmph. *wrings out hair over Yugis face*  
  
Yugi: *coughs*  
  
Yami: Uh.did I drown him?  
  
Yami!! You can´t drown the main character!!  
  
Yami: I can´t?  
  
NO!!  
  
Yami: But I´m the almighty pharaoh!!  
  
Yugi: Nice - could you get off me now?  
  
Yami: Eh.yep. *gets up* I called the others while you were sleeping.  
  
Yugi: Good. Do they join?  
  
Yami: I had problems with the tomb robber *grumbles*  
  
Yugi: Eh.right. We should do our packing. *grabs bagpacks*  
  
Yami: *grabs phone*  
  
DRRRRRINNNNG  
  
Mokuba: YEAH?  
  
Yami: *holds the phone about an arm-length away* Hi, Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: HI YAMI!!  
  
Yami: oO Ehm, everybody´s joining. We´re gonna meet you tomorrow morning, in front of your mansion. See ya. *hangs up*  
  
Mokuba: *drop* I was the one supposed to order around.  
  
Let´s waste a little time on packing ^-^ First, Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Why do we have to pack all this stuff? *mutters*  
  
Ryou: *packs bag* Because we go camping. We need that.  
  
Bakura: *sits down on the bed and watches, pouting* What IS camping, anyway?  
  
Ryou: *sighs annoyed* You drive out somewhere, the forest most of the times, put up tents, make a fire and sleep there.  
  
Bakura: ----WHAT??  
  
Ryou: What´s wrong with that-?  
  
Bakura: I´m NOT going to sleep in a tent! Never ever!!  
  
Ryou: *shrugs* You can sleep outside the tent or stay here. But I guess, Tea´s going to join, and Yami too.  
  
Ow, bad move, Ryou --- for we all know that Yami and Bakura both got the hots for Tea and end up birching everytime.  
  
Bakura: O.O Oh, well - but just this time, and never again.  
  
Ryou: ^-^ *thinks* Ha, I get him with this every time.  
  
Yeah, silent waters are deep indeed.*sigh* And that´s though Ryou and Yugi were both cute and innocent. Just to hope that Yugi stays this way.  
  
oO?  
  
Isis: MALIK!!  
  
Malik: Yes, sis. -_-  
  
Malik has to be nice with her, for he doesn´t get dinner if he isn´t. ^-^  
  
Isis: Have a look on Marik, if he packs his stuff as I told him.  
  
Malik: *walks up to Mariks room, grumbling* Marik?  
  
Marik: *stands in front of his mirror with his gummy bear costume* gummy bears, they´re here and there and eeeverywheeere..*sings*  
  
Malik: O.O *drop* *returns to Isis* He isn´t packing. He´s singing.  
  
Isis: *sighs* Again? --MARIK!!  
  
Marik: *flinches, tries to get rid of the costume as fast as possible* Yes, sis?  
  
Isis: Did you pack your stuff already?  
  
Marik: Yes!  
  
Malik: *whispers to Marik* How did you do that--?  
  
Marik: *proudly presents his bag* I´ve got one packed everytime, because Isis has got her journey tic every two months. ^-^  
  
Malik: *drop*  
  
Hm, So, the Ishtar-siblings are packing. Should bet he same with Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Mai, because they´re just supporting actors and actually have parts in this story because it´s a parody and a parody can´t work well without supporting actors. At Tea´s.  
  
Tea: Hm. Should I pack this photo, ort his one?  
  
Hey, Tea ^-^Did you pack your stuff already?  
  
Tea: Sure! *shows her bag*  
  
Uh - photos? You take photos along?  
  
Tea: They aren´t just "photos", they´re photos of my friends! And they´re important to me, because.  
  
Ah, well.let´s get out of here. We gave a packed bag to Tea, because she couldn´t pack it herself. The photos were too important. Let´s see how Yugi and Yami are doing. We guess, the Kaiba-brothers can pack their stuff themselves, because Mokuba convinces Seto every time again to take him camping. ^-^  
  
Yami: What´s that?  
  
Yugi: Marshmallows.  
  
Yami: What for?  
  
Yugi: To eat -_- *slowly gets annoyed*  
  
Yami: Wow, great. *pauses* But they don´t look like somebody could eat them.  
  
Yugi: You can, trust me.  
  
Yami: Okay. *pauses* Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah? *counts ´til ten in thoughts*  
  
Yami: Is Tea joining, too?  
  
Yugi: Yes.  
  
Yami: Good. *pauses* Yugi?  
  
Yugi: What issss it?  
  
Yami: Oh, nothing. *pauses* Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It´s ENOUGH! Get out! Go and count boosterpacks down in the store!!!  
  
Yami: Uh, okay. *pauses* Eh, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *deathglare* I see you still are here.  
  
Yami: Mommy ---*runs off*  
  
Yugi: Oh Ra, to what did I give my authentication *sighs*  
  
Yeah, that´s what I´m wondering about all the time, Yugi-chan -_-  
  
See ya! Next episode: Camping begins!! 


	3. Let the chaos begin!

Hey guys! Whoa, I was sooo amazed. So many reviews! I love you all! ^-^ Thank you!!  
  
@Reivan-chan: Yeah, isn´t he great? ^-^ @Silent Angel Dark Knight: *nods* Actually, they do. (I´m sorry, I don´t know how I got the idea ^-^") But that will be really funny, don´t you think...? And, Seto, don´t give up, they seem very nice ^-^ @Senshichan14: Yay! Just add 3 Yamis to a fire place, an eerie forest, and full moon, and let the fun begin! ^-^ And I guess Yami isn´t going to let Bakura get the fire. He´s addicted to it himself. @KittyCatz: Thaank you ^-^ @Shady girl: Why, thank you ^-^ Let´s see.ah. *gives a domino game to Cassie* Now she´s got something to count *g*  
  
Oh, and don´t kill me because some chapters aren´t published regularly.I have to write them in german first and then I´m going to translate them!  
  
**Camping Chaos Part III!** Let the chaos begin.  
  
Welcome back to the show! How are you all? It´s the next day, in the morning! You know what that means? Right. Our friends have to arrive at Kaiba Mansion soon.  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba.why have I to pay the bus driver?  
  
Mokuba: Because it was your idea ^-^  
  
Kaiba: W-WHAT??  
  
Mokuba: Wasn´t it--? *saddest puppy eyes in the world*  
  
Kaiba: *drop* Ummm - yeah. It was. °I´m giving up--° They´re late. *changes subject*  
  
Mokuba: Yeah.  
  
Ah. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, and Tea show up. And - seems like Yami and Bakura are fighting again -_-  
  
Yami: I´M going to carry Teas bag!!  
  
Bakura: Oh no you´re not!!  
  
Yami: Oh yes I will!  
  
Bakura: NOT!!  
  
Tea: Um - guys?  
  
Yami: TOO!!  
  
Bakura: NOT!!  
  
Tea: You guys!  
  
Yami: Don´t go mess with me tomb robber!!  
  
Bakura: Don´t you go mess with ME, pharaoh!!  
  
Tea: YOU GUYS!!  
  
Everybody: *flinches*  
  
Yami: Um, yes?  
  
Tea: *sighs* Never mind. *grabs her bag and walks off to the bus*  
  
Bakura: Now you got her angry!!  
  
Yami: I did not!  
  
Bakura: You DID!!  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Mai: That´s my kind of guy *winks*  
  
Kaiba: ----whatever.  
  
Well, that´s a good start, isn´t it? ^-^ Hey, there are the Ishtar- siblings, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan.  
  
Mai: *looks around* Well, that´s all, I guess.  
  
Yugi: What about Duke?  
  
Mai: *smiles* Oh, he´s inside my bag. He could be helpful.  
  
Everybody: oO?  
  
Mai: What?  
  
Kaiba: Never mind - now GET into the bus!!  
  
Uh, Seto´s in a bad mood. Okay, he´s always. Let´s have a look inside the bus. Ah, Yugi´s next to Ryou, Mai next to Serenity, Tea to Isis, Marik to Malik, Mokuba to Tristan, and Joey next to Kaiba. And who´s missing again? Right, Yami and Bakura. Because they´re fighting again. -_-  
  
Bakura: My bag´s on the top! Mwahahaha!  
  
Yami: Not any more --*innocently pushes Bakuras bag off* Bakura: HEY!  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Bakura: What do you think you´re doing??  
  
Yami: Getting my bag on top, that´s just what it deserves! Becaus eit´s the bag of the almighty pharaoh!  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah?  
  
Yami: Yeah!!  
  
Kaiba: *opens window* YOU TWO ARE GETTING INSIDE RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Our hero! Okay, the number of seats is similar to the number of persons. That means---right! Yami and Bakura have to sit next to each other *grins evilly* That´s gonna be fun.  
  
Yami: WHA~AT? I´m NOT sitting next to a Lara Craft!! Yugi, could you --?  
  
Yugi: Nah, sorry Yami, I have to take care of Ryou. He gets sick every time we´re inside a bus.  
  
Yami: Aww, nuts -_-  
  
After a two hours trip -and a two hours fight- everybody needs headache tablets. And they need them BAD.  
  
Isis: I´ve got some with me ^-^  
  
Tea: You do?  
  
Isis: Yeah, because I need them every time I´m with Marik and Malik.  
  
Tea: Yeah, I know what you mean --*drop*  
  
Marik: Hey, did I hear my name?  
  
Isis: Umm, no--?  
  
Malik: Well, I´m sure I DID hear MY name.  
  
Isis: Get back to your seats!  
  
While Isis is handing out the tablets, the bus stops.  
  
Kaiba: What´s going on? *starts to panic*  
  
Busdriver: Um, I guess, there isn´t any more gasoline.  
  
Kaiba: WHAAAT??? Mokuba: Don´t worry, big brother, we can camp right here ^-^  
  
Mai: I could get Duke, he could push from behind.*Offers*  
  
Yugi: I think we´re going to camp right here. *pitys Duke*  
  
Uh, what´s that? Bakura and Yami are fighting (biiig surprise -_-). Now over who´s the first to get off the bus.  
  
Bakura: Out of my way, pharaoh!  
  
Yami: Not before you´re out of my way, tomb robber!  
  
Yugi&Ryou: Just get OUT -_- *push them*  
  
Kaiba: I wish I never agreed to this -_-  
  
Aww, mean Seto. That will be fun. Now they´re busy putting up the tents.  
  
Tristan: Um, guys - there aren´t enough tents.  
  
Isis: No problem! I share with Mai!  
  
Yami: Yeah, no problem, I´ll share with T-  
  
Serenity: And I´ll share with Tea ^-^  
  
Tea: Cool!  
  
Yami: Damn. -_-  
  
So Isis shares with Mai, Serenity with Tea, Yugi with Ryou again, Joey with Tristan, Duke with the bag, Seto with Mokuba, and Marik with Malik. --- Yeah, you know what that means. The last tent is for Bakura and Yami.  
  
Bakura: I am NOT going to sha---  
  
Kaiba: OKAY OKAY WE KNOW!!! JUST PUT IT UP NOW!!!!  
  
I guess Seto´s mood is veeeery low. *gulps* Anyway. Except for Bakura and Yami, who couldn´t decide which part of the tent has to be where, that part of the trip was umcommonly peaceful. Now that the tents are put up in a circle around the camp fire, the camp fire has to be made!  
  
Isis: Let´s go girls, we collect wood.  
  
Serenity: Yay! *runs off*  
  
Joey. Hey sis, wait---  
  
Mai: *grabs Joeys collar* Oh no dogboy, you´re staying here. You´re not a girl. Joey: You sure--? *changes and comes back in a dress*  
  
Yugi: Um, Joey? The girls are off already. *watches him sceptically*  
  
Kaiba: *sniggers* Suits you---wait. *puts dogears on Joeye had and shoots a photo* Wait ´til Mai sees!  
  
Joey: Kaiba, you-yoou---person!!!  
  
Kaiba: *sniggers harder*  
  
The girls.  
  
Serenity: Whoa, my brother sucks -_-  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Isis: Eh, nothing. We just thought you´d admire Joey.  
  
Serenity: *stares at her a few seconds* I -do---what? *starts laughing*  
  
Mai: Hm, this is weird.  
  
Tea: Yep-  
  
Serenity: *stops laughing abrupt* Let´s collect.  
  
Tea: *whispers to Isis* She reminds me of your brother---  
  
Isis: Me too oO  
  
The boys.  
  
Yami: *sits in front of the to-be fire* ---*stare*  
  
Ryou: Your yami behaves strange. *whispers to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Yeah---what did happen to yours? It´s so---quiet---*looks around paranoid*  
  
Ryou:*drop* I don´t know. Yami?  
  
Yami: Hmm? *stare*  
  
Ryou: What happened to Bakura?  
  
Yami: *points somewhere behind him*  
  
Bakura: *is confined to a tree* hmblnm. *mumbles through locking bolt*  
  
Ryou: ---I better not mess with the pharaoh. *mumbles*  
  
Mokuba: HEY YAMI!!  
  
Yami: *snaps out of trance* What the---*cants over*  
  
Mokuba: *sniggers evilly* --oops---ehm, why are you staring?  
  
Yami: I´m waiting fort he girls to return so I can light the fire.  
  
Kaiba: I wanna light the fire!!  
  
Yami: *grins evilly* Bakura wanted, too.  
  
Kaiba: *pale* um, okay, I think it´s okay if you do it---  
  
Joey: You freaked out, Kaiba? *eyes him*  
  
Kaiba: I´m not, Wheeler. -_- *glances over to Bakuras tree*  
  
Joey: You are!  
  
Kaiba: *turns to Yami* You don´t mind if I--?  
  
Yami: Nah, just go ahead ^-^  
  
Kaiba: Thank you.  
  
A few minutes later Joey was confined next to Bakura.  
  
Bakura: So, why are you here? *mumbles*  
  
Joey: I messed with the CEO -_-  
  
Everybody was waiting fort he girls to return. And it was getting dark.  
  
Kaiba: *glances around hysterically*  
  
Tristan: What´s the matter, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Nothing.  
  
Mokuba: He´s afraid, that´s all ^-^  
  
Kaiba: I´m NOT  
  
Mokuba: *grins* You´re not--? *opens his hand and shows Seto a spider*  
  
Kaiba: IIEP!! *jumps on Yugi´s lap*  
  
Yugi: O.O Uh, Kaiba, I never knew--- Kaiba: Just shut up, okay? *shivers*  
  
When will the girls return with the wood? Will Yami light the fire before the next millenia begins? And will Joey and Bakura be freed before the trip ends? Hang on, and you will know ^-^ Review, please!! 


	4. Marik gone

Hi again! Yeah, that´s the last day of my holidays. But, I´m trying to be as funny as ever *grins* First, to my dear reviewers.  
  
@Senshichan14: That melted marshmallow thing is a great idea.thanks ^-^ I guess I´m gonna use it!  
  
@Reivan-Chan: Actually, I can´t think of anybody who likes spiders *g*  
  
@Pocketfirefairy: Uhm, I guess that´s randomness at it´s best.but if you can think of any pairing, tell me ^-^  
  
@Silent: HI! ^-^ I love your reviews, did I tell you that before? Greets to Seto and the twins.  
  
Well, what I wanted to say is.*cough* Yeah, I´m ill, but that´s not the matter. Marik: She doesn´t own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she would be glad if she did so. Voice: Thanks, honey ^-^ Marik: You don´t own me, either! *panic* Voice: I.don´t? *presses a stamp on Marik´s neck* Now I do. Marik: Nooo.. Voice: Yay ^-^  
  
Now that´s part IV!! I´m glad to see you all here again! Where did we stop last time? Right! Our friends decided (or, actually, Mokuba did) to go camping! They´re now deeeeeep in the forest, where the bus ran out of gasoline, and the guys are waiting for the girls to return with the wood, so Yami can light the fire. Bakura and Joey are still confined to a tree, and Seto is sitting on Yugi´s lap, because Mokuba showed him a spider. What will happen next?  
  
Kaiba: *shivers*  
  
Yugi: Uhm - could you let go of me--?  
  
Kaiba: NO! And now put that-that---thing away, Mokuba!!!  
  
Mokuba: It´s just a spider, big brother.  
  
Tristan: *sniggers*  
  
Kaiba: Shut up, all of you! Could anyone PLEASE go fetch the girls? It´s getting dark!!  
  
Yami: I never knew you were afraid of the dark, Kaiba *grins*  
  
Kaiba: I´m not.  
  
Mokuba: *covers Seto´s eyes with his hands*  
  
Kaiba: AAHH!! *frantically jumps up and starts running in circles*  
  
Mokuba: *sniggers*  
  
Yugi: Do you think he´ll be running for a long time--?  
  
Yami: Nope, because there´s a-  
  
Kaiba: *crashes into a tree*  
  
Yami: ---tree in his way. *drop*  
  
Yugi: I guess he´ll be sleeping for a while---  
  
Joey: *laughs frantically* Mwahahaha.*cough*  
  
Bakura: Idiot. -_- Hey-anyone? The dogboy´s going to choke on his own spit.  
  
Kaiba: *sits up* So what?  
  
Yugi: *drop* We have to help him, he´s our friend---  
  
Kaiba: You´re mutating to Gardner now? ((Special greets to Silent at this ^-^))  
  
Yami: Hey, tomb robber? You can help him, right? Because you´re right next to him.  
  
Bakura: ---I´M CONFINED YOU DAMN PHARAOH!!!!  
  
Yami: Oops ^-^ *grins innocently* How come--?  
  
Let´s leave them alone a while so Bakura can swear. We don´t want to rate this story ^-^ How are the girls?  
  
Tea: Does anybody know where we are right now--?  
  
Mai: Sure.  
  
Tea: And where are we?  
  
Mai: I don´t know, I thought Isis would.  
  
Everyone: *drop*  
  
Serenity: We must be near the camp place. I can hear coughing and stuff.  
  
Isis: My necklace tells me Joey is going to choke. ^-^  
  
Serenity: WHA~AT?  
  
Mai: Hey, didn´t you say you don´t admire him?  
  
Serenity: But he´s still my brother, isn´t he?  
  
Tea: I think she´s right. What are we going to do now?  
  
Mai: Uh, I thought of playing a trick on the boys---  
  
Isis: GREAT! ^-^ Finally, I can have my revenge on my brothers for driving me mad!  
  
Serenity: And I can have my revenge on Tristan and Duke for drooling on me while I was sleeping in the bus!  
  
Everyone: ----------------------  
  
Serenity_ Uh, at least Joey said they did. *shrugs*  
  
Tea: I can stop Yami and Bakura from fighting I think.  
  
Mai: And I-uhm---I can laugh my head off ^-^  
  
Isis: So what are we gonna do?  
  
The girls huddle together whispering.  
  
The boys! Bakura stopped swearing and cursing Yami because he´s out of breath now. Kaiba recovered from his crash with the tree. And Yugi recovered from the shock that Seto sat on his lap for five minutes. Yami´s still staring at the to-be fire.  
  
Ryou: I didn´t see Marik and Malik for a while, where are they?  
  
Yugi: Probably somewhere in the woods, trying to play tricks on the girls---  
  
Ryou: How do you know?  
  
Yugi: If you didn´t notice it, they sat behind us in the bus. They were whispering about.  
  
Ryou: Oh---okay.  
  
Bakura: He was trying not to throw up! *bits his gag*  
  
Ryou: Wha--? I wasn´t going to!  
  
Bakura: Sure you were *grins evilly*  
  
Ryou: Damn psychic link *mutters*  
  
Marik and Malik!!  
  
Marik: Damn, this is gonna be fuuun ^-^  
  
Malik: Shut up, sonny boy, they´ll notice us.  
  
Marik: You don´t even know where they are.  
  
Malik: Sure I do.  
  
Marik: Ah yes? And where are they?  
  
Malik: *silence*  
  
Marik: I´m waiting.  
  
Malik: You´re waiting for your death if you keep asking *snarls*  
  
Marik: You wouldn´t kill me ^-^  
  
Malik: You sure---? *eyes him, smirking evilly*  
  
Marik: Eh---*drop* Never mind---  
  
Malik: Much better now.  
  
Marik: *starts humming*  
  
Malik: ----------  
  
Marik: *hums louder*  
  
Malik: Shut up!  
  
Marik: What am I doing??  
  
Malik: You´re humming again-that---that stupid gummy bear song!  
  
Marik: Okay okay---I stop humming.  
  
Malik: Good. *walks*  
  
Marik: *walks too* Gummy bears.jumping here and there and eeverywheeere.*starts singing*  
  
Malik: MARIK!!  
  
Marik: What is it now??  
  
Malik: STOP THAT ALREADY!!  
  
Marik: You shouldn´t yell like this, they may hear you---You said they shouldn´t know what we are up to!  
  
Isis: *suddenly behind them* And what are you up to, exactly?  
  
Marik: *turns around* Uh, just playing tricks on you---oops.  
  
Malik: *decides to run* Ah, well, Isis, Marik, I´m going back.*runs off* Marik: MALIK! Don´t leave me alone!!  
  
Isis: *grins evilly* You´re going anywhere, lil´ bro. *drags him off*  
  
Marik: HEELP!!!  
  
The camp.  
  
Malik: *runs in panting, and crashes into the same tree Seto did*  
  
Everyone: oO?  
  
Ryou: Guess you were right. *mumbles to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: Sure I was. *mumbles back* Uh, Malik, what happened?  
  
Malik: *sits up, still panting, hysterically looking around* They---they--- got him---  
  
Yami: Who got who?  
  
Malik: The girls got Marik!!  
  
Tristan: NO! That can´t be happening!  
  
Bakura: *from his tree* Oh, you´re actually thinking of something else than your hair--?  
  
Tristan: Of course not! I just thought of what it´s going to look like after we rescued him.*cries*  
  
Everyone: *drop*[anime fall]  
  
Yami: That sure is bad. I don´t want to think of what the girls are doing with him right now.  
  
Change scenes.  
  
Mai: And, so we´re up to--*whispers to Marik*  
  
Marik: *grins* Great!! Of course I´m with you!!!  
  
Girls: *grin to each other triumphantly*  
  
Change scenes again.  
  
Malik: *about to cry* What can we do? WHAT CAN WE DO??  
  
Bakura: Stop yelling, idiot, my head aches -_-  
  
Yami: How can a vacuum ache--?  
  
Bakura: SHUT UP PHARAOH!!!  
  
Yami: *sniggers*  
  
Yugi: *tries to calm Malik down* We help you rescue him.  
  
Tristan: But my hair---  
  
Everyone: SHUT UP ABOUT YOUR DAMN HAIR!!!  
  
Tristan: *starts crying again* *turns to Duke*  
  
Duke: *grabs a bag protectively* Don´t even THINK about it.  
  
Ryou: But how can we rescue Marik when we don´t know where he is?  
  
Yami: Malik´s his yami, dumb one, he should know where his hikari is.  
  
Bakura: Don´t you ever call Ryou dumb again!!!  
  
Yami: What are you shouting about? You do it all the time.  
  
Bakura: But---but---I´m allowed! You´re not!  
  
Yami: Oh yeah?  
  
Bakura: Yeah!  
  
Yami: Oh YEAH??  
  
Bakura: YEAH!!  
  
Yugi: Oh, stop yelling already! We have to think of how rescuing Marik!  
  
Wise words, Yugi. So the girls aren´t coming back with the wood, and the boys don´t even have torches or flashlights.  
  
Duke: I´ve got one!  
  
Well, okay, they got one flashlight. What will they do? Are they able to rescue Marik, and, is Marik really in danger? Does he want to be rescued? ~~  
  
Marik: I want to be rescued -__ Voice: Why? Marik: Not in the story, I wanna outta here right now *sniffles* Voice: *hugs Marik* Don´t cry, honey ^-^ Marik: Exactly that is why I want to be rescued T.T Voice: Stop being mean and tell them already. Marik: *sighs* okay.*grabs a piece of paper and starts reading out loud* Great Voice-sama wants you to review and I want us to marry.what the--??? Voice: Yay ^-^ See ya all next time! *grabs Marik and runs off* 


	5. A horrifying discovery

Hey You! ^-^ Thanks for your reviews! I´m glad you like this fic.  
  
@Silent: I knew you would like it ^-^ Oh, and stop eating so much sugar - you might miss something if you´re asleep when it wears off.  
  
@Senshichan14: Hmm, now he got no marshmallows in his hair - but the trip isn´t over yet *g*  
  
@alwaysforver: Uh, don´t choke - Thank you ^-^  
  
@Fluffylittledragon: Good you have fun ^-^  
  
@Pocketfirefairy: You really do like spiders?? Wow! I don´t like them, they´re hairy and they´ve got waaay too many legs *shivers*  
  
Do you like spiders, Marik?  
  
Marik: Nah, a little.  
  
Voice: What means a little?  
  
Marik: I like other creatures better.  
  
Voice: Which ones?  
  
Marik: Butterflies!  
  
Voice: o.O Riiiight - So when will you buy me a ring??  
  
Marik: Ring?  
  
Voice: Because we get married, silly -_-  
  
Marik: I never agreed to this!  
  
Voice: Sure you did, it was your idea *smile*  
  
Marik: You tricked me.T.T  
  
**  
  
Five! It´s tart FIVE already! Wow! I´m soo happy you dear readers did hang on. Let´s have a quick retrospect. The girls kidnapped Marik and use him for their evil plans now! The boys got one flashlight for all of them, and now their arguing about who carries it.  
  
Duke: You can´t do this! The bag will be sad!  
  
Yugi: Oh come on Duke, we have to find Marik and bring him back -  
  
Duke: No way! I don´t deceive a bag!!  
  
Kaiba: Damn, Devlin, pass over the flashlight!!  
  
Duke: NO! *presses a ag to his heart*  
  
Yami: Well, we could release Bakura to get it -  
  
Duke: O.O Uh, well, I guess it´s okay, just take it. *passes Yami the flashlight*  
  
Yami: Why do you give it to me?? I´m not going to carry it! Bakura will!!  
  
Bakura: .I´M HANGNING ON A DAMN TREE!!!!  
  
Yami: Oh, right ^-^ Okay, then Kaiba will.  
  
Kaiba: Why don´t you carry it -?  
  
Yami: Because I´m the almighty pharaoh.  
  
Ryou: It starts again -  
  
Yugi: *nods* Yeah. Guys, I´ll carry it!  
  
Mokuba: You sure Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No -  
  
Everyone: *drop*  
  
Yugi: But when I´m uncertain, Yami will help me anyways ^-^  
  
Yami: But - what if monsters live in there? They will attack the one holding the light to destroy the light.  
  
Tristan: Uhm - why doesn´t someone unimportant carry it?  
  
Everyone: *stare at Tristan*  
  
Yami: Nice idea. Well, get going. *passes Tristan the light*  
  
Tristan: WHAT? I thought of Joey! Joey!!!  
  
Joey: What? I thought we were friends!!!  
  
Everyone: *flinch* . *staring around if Tea wants to hold a speech*  
  
Kaiba: We´re getting all paranoid because of this girl.  
  
Ryou: Aren´t you already?  
  
Kaiba: SHUT UP!!  
  
Bakura: Don´t yell at my hikari!!!  
  
Ryou: Uh, Bakura - I thought you like Tea *blush*  
  
Bakura: WHA~?? O.O  
  
Yami: *snigger*  
  
Bakura: Shut up pharaoh!!  
  
Yami: We´ll discuss this later. Now we´ve got to find Marik.  
  
Mokuba shoves Tristan to the darkness. Let´s see what the girls and Marik are doing.  
  
Isis: That´d be working.  
  
Serenity: Yay ^-^ this is gonna be fun!!  
  
Tea: *plucks Mariks hair*  
  
Marik: Uh, tea? What are you doing anyway?  
  
Tea: You have to look authentic - or they won´t be shocked!  
  
Marik: Oh, okay ^-^ go ahead.  
  
Mai: I guess they´re fighting again.  
  
Isis: What´s the matter this time?  
  
Mai: Who´s gonna carry the flashlight.  
  
Isis: Uh, this is bad - they weren´t supposed to have a flashlight!  
  
Serenity: I´ll go get it! I can´t help here, anyway. *runs off*  
  
Mai: Be careful, sis!  
  
Serenity runs off to the darkness - yeah, the same darkness our "brave" boys are wandering around in.  
  
Kaiba: *shivers*  
  
Mokuba: What is it, big brother?  
  
Kaiba: Uh, it´s - uhm - cold.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah right - *lifts brow*  
  
Yami: I wonder if the tomb robber´s freaked out already. ^-^  
  
Ryou: He´s not -  
  
Yugi: How do you know?  
  
Ryou: Uh, uhm *blush* never mind.  
  
Yugi: *lifts brow*  
  
Tristan: Hey guys, there´s somethi~AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Light turns off, and the full moon´s the only thing that lightens the forest.  
  
Yugi: Oh my gosh! What was that??  
  
Kaiba: Tristan´s being eaten - *whines*  
  
Malik: Sure Kaiba, by a enormous, hairy, hungry spider!  
  
Kaiba: Iek T.T  
  
Mokuba: Why do you bother? Isn´t he unimportant?  
  
Ryou: He is, but the flashlight isn´t. I guess we should collect some wood and get back to the camp as son as we can.  
  
While this suggestion is discussed (Kaiba: I swear Yami! I´ll kill you!! Yami: You try!!) The girls are finished with their work.  
  
Isis: This is great ^-^ You join in, guys?  
  
Bakura: Only if you release us after it.  
  
Mai: No problem ^-^  
  
Bakura: Then we do join.  
  
Joey: Join what?  
  
Mai: Oh just keep quiet and pretend you´re sleeping, dogboy -_-  
  
Joey: -_-  
  
Serenity* runs in the camp* I spread the paint everywhere in place and positioned the flashlight where they can find it to see the paint! But they´re heading towards the camp!  
  
Tea: *takes paint and puts it in Bakuras face*  
  
Bakura: *smiiile*  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Bakura: Would you do this with Yami too?  
  
Tea: Nah, of course not ^-^  
  
Bakura: *grins*  
  
Tea: For he would never be hanging on a tree.  
  
Bakura: ...-_-  
  
Isis: Hurry up Tea -  
  
Marik: Would be nice if you hurry up too, sis -_-  
  
Isis: Shut up and play your part. -_-  
  
Mai: They come! To your positions, girls!  
  
The girls hop between the bushes, so let´s see what the braves are doing.  
  
Yami: Alright, we go back if you really want -_-  
  
Kaiba: Whew ^-^*starts walking*  
  
Mokuba: Caution, Seto, there´s -  
  
Kaiba: *falls over* ~domp~ -ouch-  
  
Mokuba: -something in your way -_-  
  
Yugi: *helps Seto to get up*  
  
Kaiba: hey there´s the flashlight - and some wet stuff.  
  
Yami: *takes th flashlight and lightens it*  
  
Someone yelled through the darkness.  
  
Kaiba: Wha - what´s that -?  
  
Ryou: *looks at it like some pro* Blood. But it could be paint the girls spreaded out to freak us out and let us think they killed the others.  
  
Everyone: *stare a few minutes at Seto* -- Noooo. *shake their heads, totally convinced*  
  
Ryou: Then you think it´s blood?  
  
Everyone: *nod*  
  
Ryou: Oh, okay.  
  
Everyone: ..AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
The guys storm the camp, and stop dead at the edge of it, totally shocked.  
  
Kaiba: *trips over a tent* Aww, nuts -_- *damped*  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Uh, this is bad. Bakura and Joey still are on their tree, with blood everywhere over their faces and bodies, and it seems that they don´t stop bleeding. Marik lies on the ground, as bloodstained as them. And Tristan leans sitting on a tent, staring at the ground.  
  
Yami: *gulp* T-Tristan -? *touches him*  
  
Tristan: *keels over, still staring empty*  
  
Everyone: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kaiba: *wriggles out of the destroyed tent* Oh my god! Oh my god! They´ll kill us all!!!  
  
Mokuba: *faints*  
  
Ryou: *cries, clutches himself on Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *cries, clutches himself on Ryou*  
  
Duke: -- Phew, the bag´s are fine -- *sees some blood in a bag* -- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yami: *runs to Bakura und shakes him* Bakura! Bakuraaa! Open your eyes!! Open your eyes, dammit!! You can´t leave me like this!!!!  
  
Oh my god. What happened here? The camping trip´s changed into a horror trip! Are this four guys really dead? What did the girls to them, and what are they going to do? Who´s idea was it, anyway?? **  
  
Marik: Mokubas.  
  
Voice: Hmm?  
  
Marik: It was Mokubas idea.  
  
Voice: I know that. -_-  
  
Marik: Then why do you ask, foolish mortal?  
  
Voice:Mortal --? Me?  
  
Marik: Uh - never mind, dear, I´m sorry -  
  
Voice: Muuuuch better ^-^ *kisses Marik* See ya all next time! 


	6. Marshmallow Madness!

Oh my god! So much chaos comin up ^-^  
  
May I tell you that Marik finally gave me an engagement ring? Yay! But I still don´t know -  
  
Marik: I TOLD you I didn´t steal it!  
  
Voice: Well, I guess then you controlled someone´s mind and made him give you his money.  
  
Marik: ---*turns away innocently*  
  
Voice: MARIK!  
  
Marik: Yeah, okay, it wasn´t right -  
  
Voice: That´s all I wanted to hear ^-^ *kisses him*  
  
To my dear dear reviewers. *hands out cookies*  
  
@Silent: Wow, I´m sooo jealous on the fun you and Seto have *grins*  
  
@Pocketfirefairy: Thanks ^-^  
  
@alwaysforever: Thank you, but don´t forget to inhale, okay? *g*  
  
@Senshichan14: Whoa, so many questions and statements! (I love this kind of reviewers ^-^) Um, Duke´s obsessed with the bags because he always ends up with them, on every single trip, and that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship ^-^ But you´re right, Malik won´t be too happy about the trick. I just hope he doesn´t injure Marik that much, for the cutie has to look nice in his wedding tuxedo *grins*  
  
Hm, 4 reviews for the previous chapter? Though I love them, I´m slightly disappointed -- *hugs Marik* Comfort me!  
  
Marik: -_- I´m sure you´ll get some more, dear *pets her back*  
  
**  
  
Wow, what a mess. Now with about four "dead" bodies, one unconscious, and the others frightened, what will happen? For the boys are frantic, let´s have a look at the girls.  
  
Isis: This is funny *giggles*  
  
Mai: Yeah, I love Joeys shocked expression.  
  
Girls: O.O  
  
Mai: Not what you think ---  
  
Tea: Awww, I knew they won´t be fighting anymore -- *observes Yami and Bakura*  
  
Serenity: But you know if that happens too often they´ll fall for each other and you´ll be left alone, do you.  
  
Tea: Wha--?  
  
Isis: Yeah, by the way, which of them to you like better?  
  
Tea: This is getting personal now.  
  
Mai: Aww, you know you can tell us. We won´t tell the guys.  
  
Tea: *blushes* You promise?  
  
Girls: Yeah!  
  
Tea: Okay, well then..*huddles together with the others and starts whispering*  
  
Because I don´t want to spoil every consideration you may have about Tea likes Yami or Bakura, I won´t tell *grins* You sure can suggest and call our serviceline 0-1800-REVIEW, and tell us ^-^ Well, on with the story.  
  
Isis: WHAT, really??  
  
Mai: Shh, they may hear you!  
  
Isis: Sorry. *clears her throat* What, really? *whispers*  
  
Tea: *nods, still blushing*  
  
Serenity: Well, that´s cute. But that´s difficult, too.  
  
Tea: *nods*  
  
Mai: And you sure? I mean-  
  
Tea: *nods*  
  
Isis: You really?  
  
Tea: Yes, dammit! Stop asking already!  
  
Girls: --------  
  
Tea: Uh, I´m sorry. Are the cameras still placed?  
  
Serenity: Guess so---by the way, it´s quiet.  
  
Isis: Too quiet---*looks around paranoidly*  
  
Mai: You see anything? It´s dark.  
  
Tea: Do you think someone tripped over the fire?  
  
Isis: Wait ---why is the darkness moving?  
  
Mai: Omg --*gulps*  
  
Tea: What is it, Mai?  
  
Mai: ---------  
  
Isis: Come on, you can tell us.  
  
Mai: ----  
  
Serenity: Hold on. Darkness can´t move.  
  
Tea: *looks up* ----O.O  
  
Isis: You too, now?  
  
I´m so sorry you can´t see this scene now -well, I try to describe. We can see the girls huddled together behind the bushes, shadows all over them. They stare up, into the stony -and kinda scary- expressions of Yami, Seto, Duke and Malik with an eerie energy glowing around them. In the back, we see Marik moving, trying to get the paint off his hair. Tristan´s scowling at Joey and Bakura who´re still confined to the tree, and Mokuba lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
Girls: O.O  
  
Seto: WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE????  
  
Yami: Yeah do you even know how much we were sca ---worried about you? *looks at Tea*  
  
Duke: You could´ve hurt the bags---  
  
Malik: AND, you-you kidnapped Marik! That´s what you did!  
  
Yami: You know I have to punish you, right?  
  
Mai: Hey, why aren´t you threatening Tea?  
  
Yami: To me she´s innocent ^-^  
  
Isis: That´s not fair!  
  
Seto: It wasn´t fair either you freaked us out!!  
  
Yami: ---Us? *eyes Seto* You were the only one freaked out.  
  
Seto: I wasn´t!! What about Ryou and Yugi??  
  
Ryou and Yugi still hold on to each other, tears still on their face and sniffling.  
  
Yami: They´re hikaris, it´s okay for them!  
  
Yugi: What´s that supposed to mean? That I´m a baby?  
  
Ryou: Yeah! *agrees with Yugi´s accusation* We´re no babys, you know!  
  
Yugi: Yeah! And Ryou only cried because he was worried about Bakura!  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: *Blushes* T-that´s not true.  
  
Yugi: Sure it is!  
  
Yami: So why did you cry, then? I wasn´t even involved!  
  
Yugi: Because of Joey, of course!  
  
Yami: ----O.O  
  
Isis: Girls, I guess we should get up ^-^"  
  
Mai: Yeah, you´re right ---  
  
Serenity: And then, I think, we slowly-  
  
Tea:--RUN OFF!!!  
  
All the girls run off into the forest. The boys are watching them, because they´re running in and out of the camp.  
  
Seto: Guys, I guess we should corner them. I get a headache already.  
  
Tristan: Nice idea-  
  
The boys start to corner them, and soon the girls are trapped.  
  
Tea: Uh, girls---this is gonna be bad.  
  
Mai: Yeah---  
  
Isis: My necklace tells me we get out of it ^-^  
  
Serenity: Yeah? How?  
  
Isis: You just wait-Maliik?  
  
Malik: What? *glares*  
  
Isis: You want some marshmallows--?  
  
Malik: YEAH!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Duke: I want some, too-  
  
Seto: Go look at the bags, maybe there are some -_-  
  
Duke: Yay! *runs off*  
  
Tea: *whispers* Two gone - three left.  
  
Serenity: Tristan? Could I speak to you for a moment? *smiles innocently*  
  
Tristan: *blushes* Uh, sure---*walks off with her*  
  
Mai: Two--*whispers* Seto! Just have a look on these pictures! The chihuahua´s quite funny on them-  
  
Joey: You can´t show him!!!  
  
Seto: Show me! Show me!!  
  
Tea: Nice. -_- Hey---Yami. ^-^  
  
Yami: Uh, hi--*Notices that the others are busy* Hey!!  
  
Tea: Couldn´t you -get some more fire wood? *sweeeeetly.*  
  
Yami: Sure, dear ^-^*runs off* *trips over the wood pile next to the bags*  
  
Tea: Mwaha-  
  
Now, that the boys are calmed down (and Bakura and Joey no more confined) everyone´s sitting around the fire, holding sticks with marshmallows into the flames.  
  
Yami: Hey, tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: What is it, pharaoh?  
  
Yami: Look at that ^-^ *swings his stick*  
  
Marshmallow: *flies into Bakuras hair*  
  
Bakura: HEY!!!  
  
Isis: Ewwww, that´ll be lasting for awhile---  
  
Yami: *sniggers* Bakura: That's not funny, pharaoh!!!  
  
Yami: Suits you ^-^  
  
Bakura: Then let´s have a look how it´ll look on you!! *smashes his marshmallow into Yamis hair*  
  
Yami: HEY!!  
  
Everyone: -_-  
  
And soon, there are flying marshmallows everywhere. How will it end? Who will be fighting who? And what are Marik and Malik discussing? Hang on ^-^  
  
Marik: That was ---uh---  
  
Voice: Just be honest *stares at ring*  
  
Marik: Okay. It was crappy.  
  
Voice: M-hm - uh, Marik? Is that a diamond?  
  
Marik: I don´t know -_- But, you could at least get angry about me telling your story´s crappy. *pouts*  
  
Voice: Hey, you don´t have a reason to say this! It isn´t crappy at all! --- Or is it?  
  
Marik: It is, because I´m mentioned just once!!  
  
Voice: You´ll be mentioned more often next time. I promise. See ya all ^-^ 


	7. Fairy tales of an Authoress

Hi there! Uh, I guess I can't be *that* funny today though I ate waaaaaay too much sugar today. I'm listening to Evanescene's "Imaginary", which is really kinda sad. But every time I listen to it (and that's a loooot of times) I'm thinking of a new story. Maybe set in ancient Egypt. Though, I'm afraid I would lose my dear reviewers - or would you like to read something not as funny as this randomness? Please tell me, I'm confused T.T  
  
Marik: Don't worry, dear ^-^  
  
Voice: Why, you're kinda nice today -  
  
Marik: Is that important-? Just thank your reviewers.  
  
Voice: Okay ^-^  
  
To Pocketfirefairy: Yay! Marshmallows rock, you're right with that! I guess I'm gonna have to rate this fic for Marshmallows-  
  
To Shady Girl: Well, though I'm glad you like it, I'm rather worried about you oO Do you mind to continue breathing? Pleaaase? *hugs her*  
  
To alwaysforever: Uh, I'm not sure - I thought of some html codes, like bbold/b and stuff---oh, and if that appears bold, I'm sorry! If that's working, you just have to hit a "b" with two of this funny things next to the y - But I'm really really not sure either if an y on a American keyboard is set right where it's on a German one *scratches head* Sorry for confusing you though---  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Or else, to Yami no Fluffy ---take goooood care of her, I don't want her to choke on a pillow-- *hands a bag of Marshmallows to Fluffy* ^-^  
  
Huh --- what? I didn't receive a review from Silent? Silent!! Are you out there? Oh Ra, I hope nothing had happened to her --- for she's one of this kind of reviewers, who review every single chapter ^-^ I just love that.  
  
Uh, and don't strangle me, but I created some kind of plushies (though I never really understood what plushies exactly are - could you tell me?) I think - They're some kind of dolls! On one side, you can see Ryou's face, and on the other side there's Bakura's ^-^ *hands them out to her reviewers* Now, enjoy the story!  
  
**  
  
We did stop at the Marshmallow War, did we. Well, then let's continue with it! Yay! That's random! But---wait! Malik and Marik aren't joining. I expected them to be the first ones on the battle field, except for Yami and Bakura! Let's go find them!  
  
Marik: *leaning against a tree* --I'm bored.  
  
Malik: *tries to strangle him* You're of no fun!! You could at least choke a bit!  
  
Marik: *fakes a cough* --happy now?  
  
Malik: YES! ^-^  
  
Marik: Nice. -_-  
  
Malik: So what're we going to do now?  
  
Marik: They're fighting with marshmallows, do they? I think we should give them something better - something to be afraid of? *smirks*  
  
Malik: Uh, I guess they're afraid enough - that'll be lasting for their lives.  
  
Marik: oO?  
  
Malik: Just kidding ^-^ You got something in mind?  
  
Marik: Suuuuure ^-^ You wanna know?  
  
Malik: What a question. Just tell me.  
  
Both Hikari and Yami huddle together ---aww they're so cute at that. . .  
  
Malik: I heard that!!  
  
Oops . . Oh well. We can't spoil the surprise though, so let's see what the others are doing.  
  
Yami: I *pants* got you *pants* tomb robber.  
  
Bakura: Oh no *pants* you *pants* don't.  
  
Both of them collect their last energy and pat marshmallows into each others hair, veeeeery slowly.  
  
Mai: Now look how cute they are ^-^  
  
Isis: Uh, I wouldn't call two guys cute who're trying to kill each other every time they meet.  
  
Serenity: I would ^-^  
  
Tea: Yeah, me too ^-^  
  
Mai: You should hush yourself, Tea. . . Don't forget what you told us.  
  
Tea: What you made me tell you. . . *mumbles*  
  
Isis: Yeah, don't you get jealous?  
  
Tea: Uh, well. . . hey, where're your brothers, Isis?  
  
Isis: Huh? OH NO! They're off again!!  
  
Mai: What's the matter with that? Don't tell me you're worried.  
  
Isis: Of course I am! I'm terrified! I guess I should go praying. .  
  
Serenity: Get a hold of yourself. What's wrong with you?  
  
Isis: *grabs Serenitys shoulder frantically and stares into her eyes* You. Don't. Know. Anything.  
  
Mai: Well, tell us then. .  
  
Yugi: Yay! A fairy tale!! *sits next to Isis*  
  
Ryou: Whoa, really? Great!! *sits on the other side of Isis*  
  
Yugi&Ryou: *stare up to her*  
  
Isis: Well, once upon a time there was. . Hey! It's not a fairy tale! It's true!!  
  
Seto: Yeah right. . .-_-  
  
Joey: Just tell us, Isis ^-^  
  
Yami: Yeah, I wanna listen too! *loses interest in Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Baka Pharaoh! You can't even finish a fight! How pathetic!!  
  
Yami: We can continue after Isis finished her fairy tale ^-^  
  
Bakura: Uhh, a fairy tale? WOW!! *pushes Yami out of the way and sits in front of Isis*  
  
Yami: Hey!!  
  
Tristan: Oh just shut up, Yami. . .  
  
Yami: Don't you mess with me, Pico! (By the way, that's a not-very-nice word to curse someone in germany. . . or else, Hessen, where I live ^-^ Just you dare call someone "you Pico" and you're kinda doomed. . *sigh* Never mind, on with the story.)  
  
Yugi: Pweaaaase, Yami. . . ? *gives him "the look"*  
  
Yami: O.O Oh my Ra. . . not this one. . . please stop. . .  
  
Yugi: Stop interrupting, then ^-^  
  
Yami: Okay, fine *mutters*  
  
Isis: . . . and then they lived happily ever after. ^-^  
  
Seto: What? You're done already? That's not fair!!  
  
Ryou: *leans onto Isis's shoulder, sleeping*  
  
Girls: *nod, sighing happily and smiling*  
  
Yugi: I think we're the only ones who missed the story. . .  
  
The only ones, that include Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Seto, and Tristan. Because Mokuba's still unconscious, for about two hours now, Duke's petting the bags ("They've got nightmares because of your yelling!!"), the girls did listen to Isis, and so did Ryou.  
  
Tea: Aww, isn`t he cute . . ^-^ *pets Ryous hair*  
  
Yami: *glares*  
  
Bakura: *glares too*  
  
Mai: *starts giggling* Yeah, sure he is. . *nuzzles Ryous cheek lovingly*  
  
Joey: *glares*  
  
Serenity: Soooo cute. . . *hugs Ryou carefully*  
  
Tristan: *glares*  
  
Isis: *smiles* Reminds me of Marik when he was little.  
  
Duke: Aww, he could be a bag. . . *observes Ryou*  
  
Everyone: . . . *nobody cares*  
  
Now most of all the boys glare at poor Ryou. . . though he didn't do anything ^-^ Jealousy is just nice, isn't it? Back to the Psycho Brothers.  
  
Marik: Hey, who called us that??  
  
Malik: Yeah, it's not fair. We just want Isis and the others to be happy.  
  
Marik: . . . *eyes his Yami* . . . *bursts into laughter*  
  
Malik: *smirks* At least, I want Marik to be happy . . . it works!  
  
Marik: You . . you want me to . . be happy? *looks up to him*  
  
Malik: Yeah. *nods*  
  
Marik: That's . . wow. *blushes*  
  
Malik: *bents down slowly*  
  
Marik: *moves closer to him*  
  
Just another part where you can call 0-1800-REVIEW, and tell me your very own wishes for this fic ^-^  
  
Malik: *looks away*  
  
Marik: Wha. . . what is it?  
  
Malik: I'm scared. .  
  
Marik: Oh you don't have to be ^-^ It doesn't hurt or something. . .  
  
Malik: NO. *shakes head* I'm not scared of THAT.  
  
Marik: What is it, then?  
  
Malik: *points over Mariks shoulder, behind him*  
  
Marik: *slowly turns around*. . . . O.O *gulps* What the hell are you doing here???  
  
A shadowy silhouette steps forward, with her arms crossed over her chest, her right brow lifted up furiously, tapping her left foot.  
  
Voice: What AM I doing here?? Seeing you cheating on me, of course!!  
  
Malik: Oh, Ra dammit. . . it's the authoress T.T  
  
Marik: Crap. . . see, it's just a fanfic, you know?  
  
Voice: *starts crying* Yeah right! And that's a reason to. . . to. . ?  
  
Marik: No, dear . . the reason is, it's you who types it this very moment. -_-  
  
Voice: Oh. . . right. ^-^ Sooo, you`re gonna scare the others, hm?  
  
Marik: Yep. You got any ideas?  
  
Voice: Sure, silly ^-^ For I'm the authoress, I thought of this fic all day! *thinks* °By Ra, I'm such a bad liar. . . °  
  
Marik: Well, then get back to your computer and type -_- And it'd better be something gooood and scaaaary.  
  
Voice: Of course ^-^ *kisses him and runs off*  
  
Malik: . . . *grins*  
  
Marik: Oh, just stop that *weakly* Let's do whatever she wants, the faster we can get out of here.  
  
Malik: I got it!! Listen . . . *starts whispering into Mariks ear*  
  
** Ta-da! That was part VII!! SEVEN, folks! Oh, and Marik, you can't say I didn't mention you this time. ^-^  
  
Marik: Nah, you embarrassed me -_-  
  
Voice: Why's that?  
  
Marik: Because you. . . you k. . . kissed me. . . in front of them all! *Blushes*  
  
Voice: Uhm. . . so what?  
  
Marik: And you wanted to let Malik kiss me?  
  
Voice: *shrugs*  
  
Marik: You don't care, do you. -_-  
  
Voice: Nope ^-^ Oh, and I'm gonna make cookies to my dear reviewers for next time! See ya! 


	8. Gummy Bear Attack!

Hey folks! Yay, I'm back. . . again -_- Anyways, this fic is going to end soon! Just this and one more chapter I think. But who knows, maybe the next trip isn't too far away! I got this idea today for a new fic, it's gonna be an AU! But you'll see . . . I hope you'll read it! Well, I did make cookies ^-^ *hands cookies with marshmallows on top to her reviewers* Marik wanted to sneak some of them, but I didn't let him ^-^  
  
To Silent: By Ra, I'm sooo glad ^-^ I really thought something bad happened to you. It's cool you've got a yami! I wish I had one too T.T But, anyhow, you weren't "that" busy, wasn't you? . . . Uh-oh. Uhm, hand this to the twins ^-^ *hands Silent two bags of marshmallows*  
  
To Fluffylittledragon: Confiscated, huh? Just give her some cookies ^-^ Thank you!  
  
To Senshichan14: Yay! Uhm, Marik's the hikari in this fic, I know I keep messing things up -_- I'm sorry. Hope you like the marshmallow-cookies.  
  
To Althe: Hey! You gonna read this soon, I guess! (Or better, I hope.) Thank you for your review. And I'm not really a newbie, I used to write fanfics for another site. . . but on FF.net I get more reviews and I've got the chance to write in English, so I moved *grins* Though, writing in English is hard.  
  
To Shady Girl: Yay! You're back! *hugs her*  
  
Uhm. . . argh! I don't know what to say! Though I know nobody reads my useless comments.  
  
**  
  
Hm, what are Marik and Malik planning? I guess we'll know soon . . . Back to the camp! Ryou' awake because of all the glares he got for affecting the girls.  
  
Boys: *glare*  
  
Ryou: *shivers*  
  
Tea: Poor Ryou. . . are you cold?  
  
Girls: Aww! *hug Ryou from all sides*  
  
Ryou: ^-^  
  
Yugi: *sighs* I wanna be hugged, too. . .  
  
Girls: Aww!!! *pull Yugi to Ryou and hug them both*  
  
Yugi: ^-^  
  
Yami: Me too!  
  
Bakura: No way pharaoh, me first!  
  
Both of them dash towards the girls, who look at them in disgust.  
  
Mai: You perverts!  
  
Isis: How dare you??  
  
Mai and Isis hit Yami's and Bakura's heads with frying pans.  
  
Yami: T.T  
  
Bakura: Why are they allowed to cuddle??  
  
Yami: That's the fate of a hikari. . . T.T  
  
Hikaris: *smiiiiile*  
  
Serenity: They're cute ^-^ Do you got a girlfriend, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Wha-? Me? Uhm, no *blushes*  
  
Serenity: Well, now you go---  
  
Joey: SERENITY!!!  
  
Serenity: Huh? Oh ^-^ I'm sorry.  
  
Yugi: *blushes harder*  
  
Joey: *glares at Yugi*  
  
Tristan: *glares at Yugi, too*  
  
Joey: . . . What are you glaring about??  
  
Tristan: Uhm, well, you know. .  
  
Joey: Keep your hands off my sister!!! *starts chasing him around*  
  
Seto: oO? I knew he was a bit dog-like.  
  
Mai: *sniggers* Oh, you don't know anything, Seto. . . *shows him pictures*  
  
Seto: *starts laughing*  
  
Tea: *sighs* What a chaos. . .  
  
Yami: Yeah, I perfectly know what you mean. *sits down next to her*  
  
Bakura: And I know who did this in first place. *sits down to her other side*  
  
Yami: *glares at Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *glares back*  
  
Tea: Uh. . . guys?  
  
They continue to glare at each other.  
  
Yami: You wanna say it's my fault Tea feels disturbed?  
  
Tea: I never said I. . .  
  
Bakura: That's the truth, stupid! You're maybe King of Games, but you're not superman or something.  
  
Yami: idiotwithoutacooltitlelikeminesayswhat?  
  
Bakura: oO What?  
  
Yami: Exactly ^-^  
  
Bakura: *growls*  
  
Tea: Guys -_-  
  
Yami: What are you gonna do, beat me or something?  
  
Bakura: Exactly! *jumps up*  
  
Yami: *jumps up too* I'd love to see you try!  
  
Tea: You guys!! *is ignored*  
  
Bakura: You'll see soon enough! *pounces on Yami*  
  
Yami: Urgh!  
  
Tea: *watches them disappearing into the bushes, sighing*  
  
Serenity: What's up, Tea? You look sad.  
  
Tea: Yeah, you know. . . look at them. They're fighting again. Because of me.  
  
Serenity: Aw, it's not your fault. *watches Joey and Tristan*  
  
Tea: *siiiiigh*  
  
Isis: Anyway *finally lets go of Ryou* Where're Marik and Malik?  
  
Mai: You was to tell us, but instead you told a fairy tale, remember?  
  
Isis: Oh, yeah ^-^ Right. So you wanna know?  
  
Serenity: No, actually you asked where they are Isis: I did? oO?  
  
Girls: . . . .  
  
Isis: I knew it ^-^ D'you wanna know what they did on our last trip?  
  
Mai: The one we do every year, go skiing?  
  
Isis: Yep!  
  
Girls: Sure!!  
  
Seto: Do we really have to know. . . ?  
  
Isis: Well. . . the second they we were there, they went to find the gummy bears.  
  
Girls: O.O Gummy bears?  
  
Isis: Don't you know? This little teddylike creatures who live in large caves and. . .  
  
Tea: Yeah, we know the gummy bears -_- But why did they searched for them?  
  
Isis: Because Marik's obsessed with them!  
  
Serenity: I thought Marik's obsessed with the authoress. . . *mumbles*  
  
Isis: Yeah, that too.  
  
Mai: And that's soooo cute ^-^  
  
Isis: Sure, but the gummy bears. . .  
  
Suddenly, there's a movement in the bushes behind them, and a scream.  
  
Girls: *flinch* What was that?  
  
Tea: M-maybe Bakura and Yami are done fighting. . .  
  
Seto: Not in about thousand years. -_-  
  
Two bearlike creatures hop into the camp, growling and scary. . .  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Joey: *stops chasing Tristan* What's now?  
  
Tristan: Oh my god!  
  
Joey: Yeah, they're kinda scary. . .  
  
Tristan: My hair's all messy . . . *cries*  
  
Joey: *drop* Yeah, whatever. . .  
  
Tea: Gummy bear attack! HIDE!!  
  
Serenity: Ahhh!! *hides behind Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Eh? What's going on anyway?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. . . but who cares, hikaris have to be clueless, so that our yamis can save us!  
  
Both are looking around. . . Yami and Bakura are still fighting in the bushes.  
  
Ryou&Yugi: . . . *drop* AAAAHHH!  
  
Who's gonna rescue them? What are the gummy bears up to? Find out at chapter nine ^-^ 


	9. Mallet Power!

Yeah, that's the last part of the fic. *sighs* I loved writing it! And I just had the idea of a new one ^-^ It's not gonna be like this one here, because this is just randomness, and the new one will have some 'story` in it! I just hope you read it. . . Oh well, and I made new cookies!! *hands marshmallowcookies to her reviewers* Marshmallows should be my trademark *sniggers*  
  
Marik: -__- Marshmallows.  
  
Voice: Yes, Marshmallows!  
  
Marik: Nah, do what you think you have to do. . .  
  
Voice. Thanks, dear ^-^ To my reviewers!!  
  
To Silent: Yay! Marshmallows have saved the day!! *hands another two bags to the twins* Aww, I love these children ^-^ I always wanted to be an Auntie *sniggers*  
  
To Senshichan14: Glad you like the cookies ^-^ Marshmallows rock!  
  
To Fluffy!: Fluffy, don't give up, I'm sure your Yami likes you ^-^ I agree with her, Hikaris ARE cute!  
  
To . uhm - that's all?? I'm disappointed again T.T  
  
Is this gonna be the end? Will the evil gummy bears eat our friends? Or will they be eaten by Marik? Wait, Marik's not even here! We're DOOMED!!  
  
Isis: Aww, don't freak out.  
  
Tea: Yeah, for you're the authoress, I'm sure you perfectly know what's gonna happen in this chapter.  
  
Voice: Sure I know ^-^ I just wanted to sound dramatically.  
  
Seto: Good job. -_-  
  
Ryou: He's right, they're just gummy bears. . . *gets eaten by a gummy bear*  
  
Bakura: *sticks head out of the bushes* HIKARI!!!  
  
Yami: Ha, mine's still save ^-^  
  
Bakura: Oh no he's not!! *storms out and throws Yugi towards the gummy bears*  
  
Bear1: Roooaaaaarrrr! *catches Yugi*  
  
Yami: YUGI!!! Yugi: Yami . . . *cries*  
  
Yami: Let go of him you damn bear!!! *storms toward the bears*  
  
Bear2: *grabs Yami*  
  
Yami: Meep . . .  
  
Bear1: *eats Yugi*  
  
Yami: NOOOO!!!  
  
Tea: Oh my god! Yugi!! Ryou!!  
  
Serenity: *sighs* Damn, they were so cute. . .  
  
Mai: That's not the time to think about their cuteness, Serenity! We have to save them!!  
  
Girls: YAY! *run off*  
  
Seto: *watches them* Oh great. -_-  
  
Joey: AAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tristan: What is it Joey?  
  
Joey: My sis is gonna be eaten!  
  
Tristan: AAAAHHHH  
  
Duke: I'm so glad bears don't like bags ^-^ *hugs a bag*  
  
Yami: *struggles to get free*  
  
Bear2: *opens mouth*  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra! Yami!!  
  
Seto: Oh don't tell me you like him now.  
  
Bakura: . . . of course not. *sits down*  
  
Yami: B-Bakura? Kaiba??  
  
Bakura: *crosses arms*  
  
Seto: *smirks* Finally, I've defeated you, pharaoh!  
  
Yami: That's not fair!  
  
Seto: Well, I never said that I'm fair.  
  
Mokuba: *wakes up* Huh? What's going on?  
  
Joey: *stops screaming for a moment* Oh, Ryou and Yugi got eaten by these gummy bears, Yami's going to die soon, the girls are off, and Bakura and Seto won't help.  
  
Mokuba: OH. Okay, thank you.  
  
Joey: You're welcome ^-^ *continues screaming*  
  
Seto: Oh just shut up dogboy -_-  
  
Bears: *growl*  
  
Bakura: Where are the girls, by the way?  
  
Seto: Oh, they started a rescue, and ran off.  
  
Bakura: Oh. Okay. *watches Yami and the bears*  
  
Suddenly the bushes behind them begin to move, and the girls storm out, with enormous mallets in their hands.  
  
Girls: Kyaaaaah!!!  
  
Bears: O.O  
  
Serenity: Hey, wait a sec. . .  
  
Tea: What is it?  
  
Serenity: Why did we just say 'Kyaaah`?  
  
Mai: Because it was our Yell of War.  
  
Isis: Yep! The bears are afraid now!  
  
Bears: *don't seem to be afraid*  
  
Isis: Uhm . . . maybe not . . . *gulps*  
  
Mai: RUN!  
  
Seto: Oh joy, they're going to run off again . . .  
  
Bakura: Uhm . . . you sure?  
  
The girls pounced on the bears who are lying unconscious on the ground now.  
  
Tea: Girlpower!!  
  
Girls: YAY!  
  
Serenity: Malletpower!!  
  
Girls: YAY!  
  
Isis and Tea: *high-five each other*  
  
Mai: Marshmallows!!!  
  
Crickets: . . . *chirp* . . .  
  
Mai: What? Marshmallows are cool!  
  
Girls: YAY!!  
  
Bakura: O.O I guess the girls are on sugar.  
  
Seto: Yeah . . . sloooowly turn around and start running for your life. . .  
  
Girls: *swing their mallets*  
  
Bakura: O.O Don't count on me, I stay and pretend I'm dead!  
  
Tea: We have to cut the bears and get Yugi and Ryou out.  
  
Girls: YAY!  
  
Yami: *stands shivering between the bodies* D-Don't hurt me . . .  
  
The girls start cutting the bears . . .  
  
Serenity: EWW!!  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Serenity: They're no bears!  
  
Mai: They're Marik and Malik.  
  
Isis: Okay. What are my brothers doing totally naked in gummy bear suits in the dark of the night in a forest???  
  
Mai: I think they tried to freak us out.  
  
Serenity: As . . . gummy bears? *starts laughing*  
  
Girls: *howl with laughter*  
  
Yami: O.O I'm scared . . . *clungs to Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Let go of me you sissy pharaoh -_-  
  
Yami: But-  
  
Bakura: No buts!! *grabs a mallet and starts hitting Yami*  
  
Seto: Hey that looks funny . . . *grabs another mallet and starts hitting Joey*  
  
Mokuba: *passed out again*  
  
Duke: *cuddles with bags*  
  
Tristan: *still screaming*  
  
Yami: *cries*  
  
Seto: There's nothing to scream about, dumbass -_- *starts hitting Tristan as well*  
  
Isis: I guess the CEO is a bit violent . . .  
  
Serenity: Yeah, that's cute ^-^  
  
Tea: . . . everything's cute for you, isn't it?  
  
Serenity: Yep ^-^  
  
Tea: *drop* Well. . . I'm going to bed.  
  
Soon the girls and most of the boys are in their tents sleeping. Yugi and Ryou were found inside the gummy bear suits, sleeping too. Only Seto hits Joey and Tristan throughout the night.  
  
The next morning!!  
  
Seto: Haaah *sighs* There's nothing more relaxative than a camping trip, isn't there?  
  
Joey and Tristan: *with bumps on their heads in their bus-seats* T.T  
  
Yami: Am I right that the driver did get some gasoline?  
  
Yugi: Yep, and it's enough to come home safely!  
  
Ryou: I was scared . . . T.T  
  
Bakura: *pats his Hikari's back* It's alright now.  
  
Joey: Ohh, almighty tomb robber getting soft?  
  
Joey was found on the floor with another bump two seconds later.  
  
Marik: I can't believe we did this. . .  
  
Malik: Well, it was your girlfriend's idea, wasn't it?  
  
Marik: Yeah, she'll be pissed that we didn't freak them out properly. . . I'll have to sleep on the couch T.T  
  
Malik: . . .  
  
Mokuba: Because I came up with the idea of camping, I've got the last word in this fic ^-^ Let's go skiing next weekend!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O . . . NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo. . . . !!  
  
Mokuba: . . . It's not fair T.T  
  
**  
  
Marik: Uh, you finally completed it.  
  
Voice: Yep ^-^  
  
Marik: It was crappy though.  
  
Voice: You're just sulking because you have to sleep on the couch *grins*  
  
Marik: *glares*  
  
Voice: *sniggers* And there WILL BE a skiing trip!! That's a promise!!  
  
Marik: . . . we're all doomed. -_-  
  
Voice: Oh, I wanna thank all of my reviewers who supported me, and all of the readers who didn't write a review. . .  
  
Marik: Be DOOMED for making my honey upset!!  
  
Voice: He can be so cute ^-^ Ehm, and of course, I love you all! *hands out marshmallowcookies the last time* 


End file.
